What Their Love Started
by untitled1494
Summary: A one-shot over view of Molly and Arthur, the day they met, the day he proposed, etc.


A/N _I'm reposting this with a couple of edits, plus those nifty lines, that no doubt make the whole thing easier to follow._

Molly Prewett ran as fast as she could from The Great Hall. It was her fifth year at Hogwarts, her fifth year of living in the shadow of Gideon and Fabian, her brilliant seventh year brothers, who had just recounted the story of the time Molly had tried to play Quidditch. Watching, following, supporting, yes, she could keep up. Playing? No. Never again. The last experience she had was the most embarrassing moment of her life. And now that the world knew the entire thing, and she had no desire to face her friends, who would no doubt about it tease her for centuries.

She didn't know why she was running. She just wanted to be in her four poster, the sooner, the better. Though she certainly didn't want to bring attention to herself, so when she passed people, she stopped and slowed down. Now she was walking tensely past two second years arguing loudly in the middle of the corridor.

"Potter, you are, no doubt about it, the most obnoxious _git_ I have ever met in my life!"

"Come on, Lily, I know deep down you..."

The voice faded as Molly started to run again. The nearer she got to the common room, the faster she went. However, she turned a sharp corner too quickly and WHACK! She slammed straight into a form she recognized as Something Weasley. They had never spoken, but she had seem him around the common room a few times.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was running, didn't see you and oh! Are you alright?" She was rambling. Perhaps it had something to do with that Something Weasley was kind of cute, in a way. But she normally was a very rambling sort of person.

"Oh... No harm done, I suppose...?" He finished in that sort of way that said, 'I want to address you, but I'm lacking a name, care to fill me in?'

"Molly. Uh, Molly Prewett."

"Ahh, the lesser spoken of Prewett sibling." He regretted saying it immediately. She huffed and started to walk away. "No! Not that your less talented, I mean, I don't know. I don't know...you."

She stopped, and looked at him, surprised at his tone.

It was an embarrased tone, she could tell he had regret saying it, even as he said it. He blushed, which made her blush.

She was a girl Arthur recognized from around, a fifth year, the red hair was the only difference from her brothers, who had the same face. But her face was different from theirs, in a way. Her eyes had a permanant sympathy to them, in such the way her elder twins had a permanent condescending glare to them. Her face was soft, caring, beautiful. Arthur imagined shaking his head violently, to escape from his reveries, but didn't physically do it. That would look silly.

"I'm Arthur Weasley." He said, realizing he had failed to introduce himself until then. "Why were you running so fastly?"

"So to escape from aformentioned brothers." Molly cringed as she remembered them.

"I can tell they must be awful, for all the reaction they've raised from you in our short conversation."

"They are awful."

"Well, why don't you come with me to the kitchens for dinner?" He felt much less casual than he was trying to sound.

"That sounds lovely. I could use a cup of tea," she said, immensly relieved.

* * *

The relationship was a whirlwind to the both of them. They each felt so lucky have the other, and they knew better than their parents, who warned them not to rush into anything. They knew no matter what happened, they would still love the other, they knew the relationship would last through anything.

It was for this reason that Arthur Weasley had minimal nerves that bright autumn evening. She was returning from work as a journalist at the Prophet, he from his internship at the Ministry. She enjoyed her job much less than he, which was saying something, because he did not too thouroughly enjoy being all but abused by superiors for minimum wage.

They shared a flat in Muggle London, but it was a building for wizards. They had been just sharing left over pumpkin pie from the night before, when Arthur stood up and brushed off his shirt, only to get down on the floor, on one knee.

"Molly, I know we're young and all, but even at this point in my life, there is nothing in the world I want more than to start a family with you. So will you help me make that happen, and marry me?"

"Oh, Arthur! Of course!" She said breathily, and jumped into his arms. He spun her around, and kissed her with as much passion as he had for her.

* * *

Their wedding day had a sky as blue as his eyes, flowers as bright as her cheeks, love as fiery as each of the newly weds' hair. He watched her come up the aisle with the biggest smile on her face. He returned it. Why be nervous? There union was natural, and throughout the room, there was not a speck of doubt that Molly and Arthur would never part.

* * *

She said the same thing six times, and each time, he was no less overjoyed than the day the two of them became three. She said, quite simply, "Arthur, I'm pregnant." Each time she had tears in her eyes, and each time (save for that naive first) he knew many more tears would follow. Through it all, though, he knew the only cure was unconditional love, which he had for Molly at all times. At each birth, there was no fighting over names, there were no tears (save for those of pure joy), or frowns, only blinding happiness, as they added a day to the list of days that were the best in their lives. They each had eight: The day they met, the day they married, and the six days that were the six births that resulted in seven beautiful, wonderful children.

* * *

Their love became less enthusiastic. He didn't pick her up and spin her anymore, they no longer spent days at a time just talking. But the only reason for that is because they were busy. They had a family of nine. A large, happy, loving family takes time and energy. But their love never faded. Every night before bed he would tell her that he loved her and every morning she would give him his breakfast with a kiss on the cheek, and they put all of their hearts in these small gestures, so the two knew without conveying it, that their love was still as strong as it had ever been.

* * *

Their family grew. Each of their children married, each had their own children. At each wedding, at each birth, tears from Molly were shed, and Arthur swelled with pride. They couldn't believe that their love could produce such a wonderful family, such happiness, they couldn't believe what their love had started.


End file.
